etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Uromax/Uromaxia - Odcinek 02 - Poznanie Etniczności
Traktat wiedeński stał się najważniejszym dokumentem nowego księstwa - nazywał on kolejnych władców Uromaxiithumb|270px|Koronacja młodego Uromaxa właśnie książętami. W zapiskach tegoż traktatu znajdowało się też kilka podstawowych praw, które stały się podstawą zasad panujących w późniejszym Królestwie Uromaxii. W momencie koronacji, Uromax utworzył nowy ród szlachcecki, nazwany von Uromax, zaś sam protoplasta rodu przyjął imię Dominik. Koronacja odbyła się w nowym, pięknym pałacu we Wiedniu. Dokonał jej sam papież religi poznanej niedawno przez lud Dominka - Etniczności, do której potem wrócę. Większość sąsiadujących z Uromaxią krajów nie uznało traktatu wiedeńskiego, na mocy którego plemię stało się księstwem. thumb|left|234px|Wizerunek Uromaxa po koronacjiJedynym państwem przyjaźnie nastawionym do Uromaxa i jego ludu było królestwo Osthamu. Pobliska Rudonia wysłała wspaniałemu ludowi ostrzeżenie które zabroniło mu prowadzenia jakichkolwiek podbojów. Niezwykle rozwścieczyło to świeżo upieczonego księcia, jednak nie mógł on niczego uczynić - Rudonia była niezwykle potężna i nie do pokonania w sposób uczciwy. Właśnie - w sposób uczciwy. Najłatwiej było zaatakować w sposób typowy dla Uromaxii - noc, przewaga liczebna, jednak tym razem nie było to taki proste. To już nie były walki plemienne, tylko wojny na szczeblu międzynarodowym, atak na silniejszy kraj. Po zawiązaniu sojuszu z Osthamem, pokonanie Rudonii wydawało się bardziej realne. Mimo wszystko, najpierw Dominik von Uromax zajął się rozwijaniem swej stolicy - w końcu jak to, Wiedeń, miasto, które powinno być perełką Uromaxii, było jedynie wsią, niedawno zdewastowaną przez wojowników, którzy ją zdobyli. Okoliczne wioski zostały najechane przez wojowników Uromaxa, zdobyte i rozebrane, domek po domku, cegła po cegle, deska po desce. Zdobyte surowce zostały przeznaczone na rozwój Wiednia, w którym przez kilka miesięcy powstawały nowe zabudowania. Z miasteczka cały czas wyjeżdżały wozy, a potem wracały obładowane materiałami. Wokół stolicy powstało wiele pól, na których wieśniacythumb|326px|Wiedeń przed rozbudową. Na obrazie wóz zmierzający do jednej z wsi, by pożyczyć od niej materiały byli zmuszani do pracy na rzecz Uromaxii. Kolejne pokolenia powoli zaczęły przyjmować kulturę Uromaxa, tracąć swą tożsamość narodową (ciekawe, czy w ogóle taką posiadali...). Chociaż żyło im się źle, nie narzekali głośno, bowiem wszyscy marudzący kończyli w więzeniach, albo w grobach. Wiedeń coraz bardziej rozrastał się. Po kilku latach wygladał jak na prawdziwą stolicę przystało. Pewnym zmianom poddany został Pałac Wiedeński, spełniający rolę miejsca koronacji przyszłych władców i wychowywania potomków książąt. W 1034 Uromaxowi urodził się syn, nazwany Aleksandrem.thumb|left|208px|Pałac wiedeński po renowacji W roku 1025, we Wiedniu pojawił się dziwny człowiek. Opowiadał on o Etniczności - tajemniczej religi, której wyznawcy uważali jakieś zwierzę, Niedźwiedzia, za boga. Wieśniacy z Uromaxii, jak dotąd bez żadnej wiary, chętnie przyjęli Etniczność, ze względu na liczne cudy dokonywane przez proroka. Musiał on jednak uciekać z krajuthumb|Fałszywy prorok zabija bezbronnego lwa Dominika, ponieważ elita skupionych wokół księcia uważała go za heretyka. W roku 1038, w nowym Wiedniu (prorok działał za czasów, gdy Wiedeń był tylko wsią) pojawił się kolejny mężczyzna. Ten jednak różnił się od innych tym, iż wszem i wobec ogłaszał, że jest synem pierwszego proroka. Zbyt gorliwie pouczał on wieśniaków, oberwało mu się też od samego księcia i jego przyjaciół. Kazał im żyć w całkowitym ubóstwie i pokutować za swe grzechy. Fałszywy prorok zraził lud Dominika do Etniczności - przeszli oni na imeprializm, który poznali z opowieści ludzi przychodzących do wiedeńskich karczm. Zbliżał się też czas ataku na Rudonię... Kategoria:Blog - Uromaxia (Uromax)